Out of the Past
by Kaay-chan
Summary: Sequel to Confessions of Love. Pairings: KaiTy, RayMax, KenZe, DranzDrag, DrigDrac. Kai's been having a strange, reoccuring dream. What does it mean? Is it something from his past, at the abby? Or is it another past, one even he can't remember?
1. The Dream

Kay: Hi everyone.

Sam: Hmm-mph

Kay: Stop kissing Jordan, and maybe I'll be able to understand you.

Sam: Sorry. The not-so-long awaited sequel to Confessions of Love is finally here.

Jordon: Am I the only one who feels as if I've heard that line before?

Kay: Eh-he-heh. This was up before. It got taken down because of improper grammar, spelling and punctuation. But now it is back for good…hopefully.

Jordon: Great.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of BeyBlade, so suing me would just make you that much poorer.**

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
****The Dream**

_He ran. If he didn't, they would kill him. His chest hurt. How long had he been running? If only he hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have happened. Two figures loomed in front of him. _

_"__My friends," he said with a sigh of relief, "help me." "_

_No, Kaile! Stay away!" Raymond yelled. _

_"It's a trap!" Maxwell added. Suddenly he saw them. The villagers. He stopped. He was trapped. It was over. They were going to behead him. _

_"W-why?" was all he could say as he was dragged away. All his friends could do was cry. _

_"W-we're sorry, Kaile. We tried to change his mind, but h-he wouldn't l-listen, and th-they k-killed him," Maxwell said between sobs. _

_"Killed who…" he started, and then gasped. A dead corps lay on the ground, headless. He had known him. He had been his best friend. He had been his _lover_. The one who had been hurt most by his betrayal. And now… _

_"No! He was innocent! Why did you kill him?" He cried. _

_"That boy was not innocent. Anyone who refuses to help us catch you is just as guilty as you are," one of the villagers said. "And now, you two shall die, just like him." _

_"B-but we…" Raymond started. "You tried to warn him of the trap, therefore, you are guilty too," another villager said. The villager grabbed Raymond and Maxwell, and he watched in terror, as they met the same fate their friend had faced, and the same fate he himself would undoubtedly face very soon. Then ruff arms grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him on the ground. The ax fell, and…_

"Kai, Kai!" a familiar voice and the familiar sensation of being shaken by the shoulders roused the sleeping teenager from his sleep.

When he didn't open his eyes right away, warm lips pressed against his own. As soon as he was fully awake, he pushed the boy who had woken him up away.

"Ty, get out of my face," Kai said, pushing his lover away. He sat up, looked at Tyson, and looked away. "It was that dream again, wasn't it? The one where all those people get beheaded?" Tyson asked.

He was the only one who knew about the dream. He was the only one who knew a lot of things about Kai. The others knew a lot about Kai, too, but Tyson knew the most.

"Yeah," Kai said, looking at his dragon. Then, without any warning, Tyson was on him again, kissing passionately. Kai took a deep breath, absorbing Tyson's scent, and then rolled over, so that Tyson was no more than a defenseless dragon lying underneath him, and they continued to kiss.

"Hey, Tyson, is Kai awake, yet? Breakfast is ready," Ray said from the kitchen of the dojo.

"Alright, breakfast!" Tyson said, excitedly, breaking away from the kiss and pushing the phoenix on top of him off.

'After all these years, you would think at least _that_ would change,' Kai thought, wiping his mouth. 'Oh well, at least he's not as much of a bottomless pit as he used to be.'

'_Kai, are you sure you're alright?'_ a deep voice echoed in his head. _'_

_I'm fine, Dranzer, really. It's just a stupid dream'_ Kai said, telepathically, to his bit beast.

_'__If it's just a stupid dream, then why is it that you've been having it nightly for the past month, and you always wake up in a cold sweat?'_ Dranzer said, heatedly.

_'Dranzer, I'm fine, really. Now why don't you go make out with Dragoon, or something'_ Kai said, before closing his mind off to his bit beast and walking out of the Granger Dojo training room where he and his teammates had been sleeping, and to the kitchen, where said teammates were all gathered around the table, which was piled with food Ray had cooked for breakfast. Kai sat down, grateful for the food. Ever since he had started having the dream, he'd had an appetite that rivaled Tyson's.

-

Tyson was worried. He wanted to tell the others about Kai's dream, but he had been sworn to secrecy.

Maybe if he pretended that he was the one having the dream? But, no, that wouldn't work. Kai would know. Then, what was he to do? The dream worried him. Then, it hit him. Kai hadn't said anything about telling Dragoon.

After breakfast, Tyson went to his favorite spot by the river. He took out his beyblade, and said, "Come on out, Dragoon." A flash of bluish white light came from his beyblade, and then standing in front of him was his bit beast, in his human form. >>1>>

Standing in front of Tyson was a boy who appeared to be 16, with long blue hair pulled into a long poney tail >>2>>, yellow eyes, and wearing naggy whit pants and a blue, long-sleeved chinese dress shirt..

"Dragoon, I need your help," Tyson said.

"Oh?" Dragoon said. It was the one thing that made it painfully obvious that Dragoon was not human. His voice. It was deep, and musical, and not at all like the voice of a 16-year-old.

"Kai's been having this…dream, lately. It worry's me," Tyson began. "In it, he's running. And then these two figures appear in front of him, and they look like Max and Ray, but his brain registers them as being these two guys named Maxwell and Raymond, and he calls out to them, and they call him by his real name…"

"Isn't Kai his real name?" Dragoon cut Tyson short.

"No, Kai's just a nickname. His real name's Kaile, spelled K-a-i-l-e. Where his parents came up with that spelling, I'll never understand. Any way, they tell him to run, and that it's a trap, but by that time he's been caught by these villagers that think he's guilty for something, and then he finds out that they had threatened his friends into betraying him, and that one of his friends had refused, and then he sees this dead corps, that s been beheaded, and… and… it looks like…"

"It looks like Tyson," A deep voice said from behind him. "K-Kai, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked, spinning around, startled to see a very angry 15-year-old standing there.

"You know, you're not the only one who likes to train here," Kai said. "And it's a good thing I decided to come. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." He sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry, but you never said anything about telling Dragoon, and I just had to tell someone," Tyson said. "And how long have you been here, anyway?"

"We heard the entire thing," Ray said, from behind Kai.

"Kai, why didn't you tell us about this? We're all your friends, not just Tyson," Max asked.

"I know that," Kai said, getting defensive. "It's just that, well, I didn't see the boy who looked like Tyson when he got beheaded, and, in my dream, those two boys, Raymond and Maxwell, they…" Kai looked at the ground, clenching his fists.

"Let's go back to the dojo. We need to have a little meeting, and we don't want someone from outside the team to overhear us," Ray said, a serious look on his face.

"Alright then, let's go," Kai said.

"Dragoon, return to your beyblade," Tyson said, holding his beyblade out towards his bit beast. With a flash of bluish white light, Dragoon was gone.

* * *

Kay: Okay, for any new readers, I hope you like it. For everyone who just read this to remind themselves of the plot, bear with me, we'll be back where we were before (on chapter three and eagerly awaiting chapter four) soon. 

**Notes:**

>>1>>Bit beasts havethee forms (at least, in the reality of this story): Beast form, Human-Beast form, andHuman form. In their Human-Beast forms, they look like humans, but have a few characteristics of thier Beast foarm, such as wings or tails.In thier Human foarms, they look like they do in their Human-Beast foarms, except they don't have any of the beast qualities.

>>2>> Think Sango from InuYasha, or, better, Muu from Knights of the Zodiac.


	2. In the Past

Kay: Okay, my loyal minions, I have decided to just post all the chapters I had up before this was taken down. Hope y'all like it.

Sam: Loyal minion?

Kay: ((ruffles Sam's hair)) Oh, Sammie, I'm just joking. Loyal readers, how's that?

Sam: Let's let the reveiwers decide that.

**Chapter 2  
****In the Past**

Raymond sighed. There were so many things he didn't understand, or, rather, didn't want to understand. Why had Kaile betrayed them, for instance, and where had Tyson gone. Even Maxwell, who was usually so optimistic and cheerful, had lost all his bounce.

Raymond Kon was a tall, attractive, 15-year-old Chinese boy. He wore a baggy, white, silk shirt lined with yellow silk; baggy, red, silk pants, lined with yellow silk; and a red silk vest, also lined in yellow. He had amber colored eyes, and waist length raven hair which he wore in a braid.

'This does not bode well,' he thought. 'I need some help.' "Maxwell, I'm going to consult Lord Driger. Do you want to come along?" He said to the young boy on the other side the fire.

"No," the boy answered. Maxwell Tate was 14 years old, with golden hair and sapphire eyes. He wore a deerskin tonic that had been dyed green, deerskin pants that had been left their natural color, and a deer skin vest that had been died orange.

"Alright, then, try and cheer up. Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it," Raymond said, smiling affectionately at his lover. With that, he walked out of the cave where the two had been staying, and jumped off the ledge.

Maxwell sighed. '_What's the point in being cheerful anymore?_' he thought. '_Two of my best friends…are gone._'

-

Kaile had to wonder. Had he done the right thing, choosing Black Dranzer, the Black Phoenix, over Dranzer, the Red Phoenix, and his friends? 'Of course it was the right thing.' He thought. 'It has to be.'

Kaile Hiwatari was tall, with black hair that was more grayish in the front, brown eyes, and two blue triangles were tattooed onto each of his cheeks. He wore a short sleeve shirt, baggy pants, and a vest, all made out of animal skins.

'But, I still can't get Tyson's expression out of my mind. And, to top it all off, rumors are circulating, saying that he disappeared,' he shivered. No, he had not made the right choice. He had betrayed the three people, no, the seven beings in this world who where closest to him, one of them being his lover.

He could go back. They wanted him back. When they had found out that he had betrayed him, there was no hatred in their eyes, no resentment. He only saw pain; pain, and sorrow.

But no, he couldn't go back, now. Not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't have control over his body any longer. He felt his body move, and felt tears fall down his cheeks and a sick feeling in his stomach as he entered the village, and started killing.

-

Tyson collapsed. He couldn't find him. He needed to find out why he had betrayed them.

A shadow flew over him. And a giant, blue dragon with silver armor and yellow eyes landed behind him.

"Any luck finding him?" Tyson asked.

"Maybe, but you're not going to like what I have to say. There's a bunch of villages that look like they've been attacked by an army. Huts on fire, people dead or dieing, oh, Tyson, it's terrible, and there seems to be a path to it" the dragon said, sadly.

"Nobody saw you, did they, Dragoon?" the boy asked, worriedly. "No, I've been disguising myself as a storm, hiding myself in the clouds. All of the villagers were grateful for the rain, and thanked the Sacred Beast who sent it. Any bounty hunters that were there were too tired to try and capture me, so I was safe," Dragoon said.

"You said there seemed to be a path to it, right? If we follow that path, we might find Kaile," Tyson said, hopefully.

"Maybe, but you're not walking in your condition. Get on my back," Dragoon said, lowering himself so that Tyson could clime on. With that, they took of in search of their friend.

* * *

Kay: Ack, that ending is so...so... 

Jay: Touching?

Kay:_ Lame! _I can't believe I wrote that. Sorry people, but it was the best I could do.


	3. Remembering the Past, Part One

**Chapter 3  
****Remembering the Past, Part One**

"Come on out, Draciel," Max said. A purplish white light emerged from Max's beyblade, and standing in front of him was a boy Behind him with short, messy purple hair that stuck strait up andwas held up by a green deer hide band,and aqua eyes. He wore a green, baggy top, a purple vest, and baggy green pants.

"You too, Driger," Ray said. A golden white light emerged from his beyblade, and standing before him was a boy who appeared to be 15, with waist length white hair pulled back in a pony tail and wrapped in a strip of white cloth so that only and inch of hair was reveled at the bottom and green eyes. He wore a yellow head band with a yin-yang, exactly like Ray's red one, and similar attire to the other two bit beasts, except his was yellow and had green armor.

"Dranzer, you'd better come out as well," Kai said. A red light flashed, and there stood a boywith redhair with bangsthat fell past his cruelin eyes.He had a single gold earing in his left ear, and wore a long-sleeved red chinese dress shirt, lined in gold, and gold dress pants.

"It's about time," Dranzer said, his voice deep and fiery.

"Dranzer, what's going on?" Driger asked in his deep, purring voice.

"Yeah, somebody owes us an explanation," Draciel said. His voice was playful and bubbly, even when he wasn't.

"All right, I'll tell you everything," Kai said.

When Kai finished, everyone was quiet. The four bit beasts exchanged glances. "Kai, I don't think that was just a dream," Dragoon said.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"1,500 years ago, the four of us, Dranzer, Draciel, Driger and myself, had four human friends. It was before Dranzer, Draciel and Driger were sealed in their bits, and I was sealed in the Dragon Heart sword. Their names were Maxwell Tate, Raymond Kon, Tyson Granger, and Kaile Hiwatari." Everyone just sat there, staring at Dragoon, waiting for him to continue, which he did.

"At the time, the Granger Clan, Tate Clan, Kon Clan, and Hiwatari Clan were all at war with each other. It made Maxwell, Raymond, Kaile and Tyson's lives very difficult. Especially since Maxwell and Raymond were lovers, and Kaile and Tyson were lovers."

At this the four boys blushed and sent sideways glances at their respective boyfriends: Max at Ray, and vise versa; and Kai at Tyson, and vise versa. Ray and Max had known for about a month, now, that Kai and Tyson were together and it worked the other way around, too. Tyson and Kai had kind of, well, let's just say the two of them walked in on Max and Ray making out, and the two couples ended up exchanging stories. These four boys were obviously their ancestors, and it seemed they had more in common with them then just their fist and last names and their relationship with Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel and Driger.

Dragoon sighed and continued. "Unfortunately, Kaile was kind of obsessed with power…" Tyson snickered and sent a sideways glance at Kai, who, in turn, looked back, pretending to be hurt by the accusation.

"…and so, when his Grandfather offered him this incredibly powerful beyblade, he took it. Back then, some bit beasts, then called Sacred Beasts, could be summoned using a special symbol engraved in an item of great power, such as a sword, or a beyblade. The symbol on this beyblade had the symbol of Dranzer's twin brother, Black Dranzer."

At this everybody gasped, and Tyson, who had been sprawled on the floor, sat up. "I thought Black Dranzer was a biogenetically created bit beast made by Biovolt," Kai said, remembering, with a shiver, the event involving Black Dranzer that had taken place one year ago.

"Yes, well, all the so called 'artificial' bit beasts in the world were actually made in the image of a dead Sacred Beast, although their creators may not have realized it. Anyway, back to the story. In exchange for betraying his friends, that would have been Tyson, Maxwell, Raymond, Dranzer, Draciel, Driger and myself; Kaile received control of Black Dranzer, or, as you can probably guess, Black Dranzer received control over Kaile."

* * *

Kay: Bum-bum-bum. He-heh. Okay, this is basically dedicated to all my lovely reviewers (yes, all two of them). This is especially dedicated to Akira of the Twilight for being the only one who read this the last time who has returned for my of my twistedness. Thankies! 

Jay: Aw, how sweet. You have friends.

Kay: Shut up. This is also dedicated to any Ty/Kai fans. Yeah we rule!

Jen: Since when do you make dedications?

Kay: Since now, okay? Now be quiet.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

Kay: Hi every body. "Rejoice, rejoice, and be excedingly glad," (Jesus, Godspell) for I have updated.

Jay: Yup. and we have finally gotten a new chapter up. And by new, we mean new. This wasn hardly even written when Kay posted the last chapter.

Jordon: You are awear that you sounded like a salesman for a second there, right?

Jy: Shut up.

Jordon: Touchy, touchy.

Jay: Yeah! Well you wold be too, if you didn't have a present for your girl friend the day before Vanentines!

Kay: Yes, for those of you who haven't heard, Jason and Taylor don't have gifts. Suggestions for presents may serve to inspire me to write a little Valentines Day fic.

**Chapter 4  
****Calm Before the Storm**

"Lord Driger!" Raymond called. Then, the sounds reached him. Familiar sounds. The familiar sounds of two people making out. "Lord Driger, I need to speak to you," Raymond called, a little louder this time.

The sounds stopped, and soon two people came out of one of the tunnels in the cave. The first one was a tall man with a white tiger tail, and ears, green eyes and waist length white hair tied back in a pony tail. He was garbed in a white robe, lined in green, and he had three gold earrings in each ear. Behind him was another man, slightly shorter than the first with short, messy purple hair that stuck strait up and aqua eyes.

Raymond couldn't help but blush when he noticed that Lord Draciel's hair was messier than usual, and that the green, deer hide band that usually wrapped around the Sacred Beast's forehead, keeping his hair in place, was absent. Continuing with his inspection, Raymond also noticed that the green rob, lined with purple, that Lord Draciel was wearing was still slipping off his shoulders slightly.

"Oh, uh, Lord Draciel, hello." Raymond said, acknowledging the turtle-turned-human. The Water Lord blinked twice, followed his gaze, and blushed, tidying up his appearance.

"What is it you came to speak with me of, child?" Lord Driger asked, his voice a deep purr. Raymond looked down, and sighed.

"It's about Tyson. You are aware that he disappeared right after Kaile's betrayal?" Lord Driger frowned.

"Yes. You wish to search for him?"

"Yes," Raymond said, bowing. "What do you think, my dear? Should we?" Lord Driger asked turning to his lover, who nodded. "Very well. I'll go see if Dranzer is up to it. Being with Dragoon again might cheer him up, some."

"Thank you, Lord Driger," Raymond said, before jumping off the ledge to return to his own lover.

"So," Dracile said, turning to Driger. "Should we go speak to Dranzer?" Driger smirked.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait a few hours, my dear. We never got to finish our business. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to face that hot head yet." With that, the two Sacred Beasts returned back down the passage from which they had come, and the sounds started again.

-

"Maxwell?" Raymond's voice echoed through the cave. He sighed and walked over to the heap in the corner. Maxwell had cried himself to sleep again. He had beendoing soever since Kaile's betrayal. He remembered that day all too well.

Kaile had disappeared weeks before, and Tyson had been in hysterics. When he finally came back, though, something about him had changed. His eyes glowed with an evil power, and Raymond could see that he wasn't himself. Then, he unleashed that, that _thing_ on them. And he had laughed. Laughed at their pain and confusion. The next day, Tyson had disappeared.

Raymond was worried about his friend. Tyson had always been fiercely loyal to Kaile; as a friend; as a lover. What was to keep him from joining him? His loyalty to his friends? To Lord Dragoon? Was it strong enough? As he pulled a sleeping Maxwell into his arms and curled up for some much needed sleep, Raymond hoped against hope that it was.

-

The four Sacred Beasts Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon, and Draciel lived in a large cave together. Conveniently, the mouth of the cave was large, and at the back were four large tunnels. At the end of each tunnel was a large cavern with a lake, whic was adjoined to the others and fed by a vast underground river. Each Sacred Beast clamed a cavern for their own, and the four friends lived happily together.

"Dranzer?" Driger called, cautiously entering the Fire Lords chambers. It wasn't fare. Usually Dragoon would go to talk to that birdbrain about stuff like this. Then, Dranzer was as docile as a lamb. To be more accurate, Dragoon was the lamb, and Dranzer was the kindly shepherd boy. Possessive, but kindly. But Dragoon wasn't here, right now, and Dranzer didn't really like having others in his chambers.

'But Dragoon's _special_. _He's _Dranzer's _lover_,' Driger thought as he tried again. "Dranzer, it's Driger. May we speak?" A low grunt served as his answer. Taking it as a yes, Driger ventured further into the cave.

In the corner, sat a man garbed in red robes lined with gold anda single gold earing in his left ear.He had red hair, withbangsthat fell past hiseyes.

"What do you want?"Dranzer asked, his piercing blue eyes visible despite the darkness.

"Raymond came, asking if we could assist in a search for Dragoon and Tyson. I was wondering if you would care to join us," Driger said gently, not caring to anger his friend. Though he couldn't see them at the moment, for they were folded, Driger knew that Dranzer had vast wings; red, and tipped with gold. When angered, Dranzer would spread his wings and lunge at the offender in on swift movement, killing them before they even knew that they had done something wrong.

He tensed as Dranzer stood up and spread out his wings to their fullest, and then mentally sighed in relief as Dranzer folded them back up, apparently just stretching, which caused Driger to wonder how long his friend had been sitting there.

"Do I intimidate you with my wings, friend?" Dranzer asked, half smirking. Driger grew flustered as he realized that he had sighed out loud.

"Don't be silly. I could tear those wings to shreds with these claws of mine, if I wanted to," Driger said as they began walking side by side down the passage toward the mouth of the cave.

Dranzer laughed for the first time since the betrayal. "Hah! I'd like to see you try. And Driger, if you have such great power, then why are your cheeks the same color as my wings, hair and rob?" Dranzer burst into a fresh bout of laughter as Driger sputtered, trying to think of an answer.

* * *

Kay: HAH! I didn't even finesh the event from the last chapter! I'm so mean. Fret not, though. I will continue with that in the next chapter. 

Jay: You'd beter, or your readers may kill you.

Kay: Aw, they wouldn't _really _hurt cute, lil' ol' me, right guys? Guys?

Readers: ((glare at Kay))

Kay: I'll be running now. R and R, people!


	5. Remembering the Past, Part Two

Kay: Hi, everyone. Sorry this wasn't updated sooner, but I was busy. But now my work load appears to be clearing up, so I _should _be able to update more often (note the "should" in italics. That means that I might not be able to update that frequently). Any way this chapter is dedicated to all Kai/Ty fans (you'll see why). On a more specific note, it's dedicated to Akira of the Twilight for being the _only_ one to review the the last chapter (which I thought would have a better turn out). Now, on with the fic!

**Chapter 5  
Remembering the Past, Part Two**

Tyson yawned as he entered his room, Kai following him and closing the door. Tonight, Tyson and Kai were sleeping in Tyson's room, and Max and Ray were sleeping in a guest bedroom. Kai's dream was getting everyone paranoid, so Dragoon and Dranzer were sharing a room, and Dracile and Driger were sharing a room, as well.

Kai smirked as he caught Tyson yawning. "What's the matter, love? Did all that thinking tire you out?" Kai said as he wrapped his arms around Tyson's shoulders. Tyson scowled and leaned his head back against Kai's shoulder, and shivered as Kai's warm breath washed over his neck.

Pulling away, (quite reluctantly, I might add) Tyson walked over to his dresser where he kept his pajamas, and pulled some out, as Kai followed his example, pulling a pair of pajamas out of his suitcase. As Kai changed, he watched Tyson out of the corner of his eye, as his lover pulled off his pants to replace them with his pajama pants. >>1>>

As Tyson pulled off his shirt, Kai gasped. Tyson's back was covered with blue and grey markings. Turning around, Tyson discovered that something was awry with Kai's back. "Did you hurt yourself, Kai?" he asked as he walked over to his lover.

"No, why?" Kai answered as he felt Tyson's fingers trace a path on his back.

"There are some weird red and yellow markings on your back," Tyson responded. Why did these markings look so…familiar was the only word Tyson could use to describe it.

Then, it hit him. "They look like…Dranzer," Tyson said.

-

"Achoo!" Dragoon looked up to look at Dranzer who had just sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold, Dranz?" Dragoon asked, addressing his lover by his nickname. Dranzer looked over at Dragoon affectionately.

"I don't think so. Maybe someone's talking behind my back?" >>2>> Dranzer said.

"Just to be safe, though, we'd better get you under the covers," Dragoon said, an evil glint in his eyes, and his voice light and playful. Catching his lovers drift, Dranzer smirked, walking over to the dragon.

"I don't think the covers will be enough, do you think you could donate your body heat to the just cause of keeping me warm?" Dranzer said, his voice possessing the same playful tone to it that Dragoon's did. Then the two crawled into bed, and enjoyed on another's company in a way they hadn't been able to for 1500 years..

-

"You're right," Kai said to Tyson as he studied the markings on his back in a mirror on Tyson's bedroom wall, which formed a faded image of Dranzer. "And the one's on your back kind of look like Dragoon."

Tyson smiled, and then turned to the shirt that had lain forgotten on the floor since he had noticed the markings on Kai's back. Suddenly, he wasn't so fond of shirts anymore. Yawning, he crawled into bed, and Kai, who had had a similar thought involving shirts, followed suit. After finding a comfortable position in one another's arms, they fell asleep.

-

_Strong arms held him down, and a bare chest crushed against his own, as lips traveled along his neck and collar bone, sometimes tongue and teeth being added to the equation. Sweat beaded down his forehead and more dropped from another's body, somewhere above him. Somewhere in the darkness he could hear his partner's ragged breathing. Suddenly, he felt his pants slipping off his hips and…_

Tyson's eye shot open, and for a minute he thought he had never fallen asleep. The body to which the arms wrapped around him belonged was most certainly sweaty, and the person's breathing was ragged. Then he realized one thing. He still had his pants on, and he was in a bed, not in some cave, lying on and under animal skins (and his partner's body, but that's beside the point).

"Did you just have the same dream I did?" Tyson asked his lover, noticing that the older boy was awake.

"Depends. Did it involve me pinning you to the ground and relishing your body and end right when things were getting deliciouslyinteresting?" Tyson didn't answer right away.

"Dragoon said that we should be expecting this. He said that he and the others had known for a while that we were the reincarnations of their friends from 1500 years ago, and since one of us was starting to remember, the rest of us would probably start soon, too," Tyson finally said. He then shivered as he felt Kai smirk against his neck.

"Well, I don't like what I've been seeing for the past six months, but I'm not about to complain about what we just saw," he said before going down to lick at the younger boy's shoulder. Deciding that he wanted more, Kai started sucking on and nipping at the spot on his lover's shoulder that he had just licked.

Tyson let the older boy do as he wished with him for a while, until he got board and decided to have a little fun of his own. The two soon discovered that the areas on their backs where the slowly sharpening images of their respective bitbeasts were, were incredibly sensitive. In the end, the two boys fell asleep with Tyson lying on his stomach, with Kai resting his head against the younger boy's back in between his shoulder blades, and his arms wrapped protectively around his lover. With a final kiss to Tyson's back, the two boys fell asleep.

* * *

Kay: YAY! I'm so happy, this chapter turned out really well! SQEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Jay: Squee?

Kay: Yes, squee. Now shut up, Jason, before I have to use the Muse Un-creator 2000 on you.

Jay:...

Kay: Good boy.

**Notes:**

>>1>> Kai, you pervert! You just can't stay off of him, can you?

>>2>> It's a Japanese superstition that when you sneeze, someone's taking about you behind your back. You don't notice it unless you know about the superstition, but it pops up a lot in different anime shows.


	6. Heart of Fire, Heart of Storm

Kay: Eh-heh-heh...

♪ Happy belated birthday to you,  
Happy belated birthday to you,  
Happy belated birday dear Aki-who-has-every-right-to-kill-me-becaus-her-birthday-was-over-a-week-ago-and-I-promised-I-would-have-this-up-by-then,  
Happy belated to yoooooooooooou  
And make it quick and painles♪

Jay: Be greatful, people. Kay's a really good singer.

Kay: Why thank you Jay. It's not every day you're nice to me. Anyway, as I stated in the song, I was supposed to update this on Aki's (Akira of the Twilight's) birthday as a present... but you know how it is. I'm graduating 8th grade, there's homework, events, last minute projects-

Jay: Neopets.

Kay: So sue me. I just activated the account (Long story short: I didn't have an e-mail adress when I made it, used a bogus one, and couldn't activate it. A few months later, we got an email adress, but had forgotten about the account until a few weeks ago) and was board. Besides, I wasn't exactly sure how to write this chapter, and this isn't even how I had origionally planned it (although I like this better than my origional plan). And now, without further adue...((dramatic voice)) the sixth chatper of: Out of the Past.

**Chapter 6  
****Heart of Fire, Heart of Storm**

"Mommy? Why won't Daddy wake up? Wake up, Daddy. Come on. You have to take me fishing tonight. Daddy, wake up." Tyson buried his face in his hands. All around him were people suffering.

'Oh, Kaile, how could you?' he thought.

"It's terrible, isn't it? All this destruction?" a voice said from next to him.

The speaker was an incredibly beautiful teenager with waist length blue hair tied in a low, loose pony tail and gold eyes. "Oh, Dragoon, what are we going to do?" Dragoon, in his human form, frowned.

"For now, we're going to help these people. Then, we'll devise a plan; does that sound good to you?" Tyson frowned.

"But Kaile-"

"I have a theory about this, but I'm not sure enough about it to tell you. I don't sense Black Dranzer anywhere, so, if my theory is correct, Kaile will be doing everything he can to slow down Black Dranzer's progress to-wherever they're headed. Now, lets help these poor villagers, shall we?" Tyson nodded, but he couldn't help be distracted….

-

_A 10-year-old boy sat by the river, chewing on a piece of grass. He was board. His grandfather was raving again about how to get rid of "those damn Grangers." Honestly, he didn't understand what was so bad about them. Really… _

"_HELP!" the young boy was snapped out of his thoughts by a yell. A young boy of about 9-years-old was drowning in the river. The 10-year-old sighed and took a rope that just so happened to be lying next to him. _

_"__Here, catch," he called. The 9-year-old grabbed it gratefully, and the older boy proceeded to pull him out of the river._

"_So, you got a name?" The older boy asked. _

_"T-Tyson," the younger boy said between coughs. _

_"Who are you?" _

_"Name's Kaile…._

-

Kaile sighed. How deeply he regretted betraying his friends. Betraying Tyson. 'I'm sorry, my love," he thought as he continued walking.

After raids of villages, Black Dranzer was always temporarily drained of his power, because, even as he was slaying innocent people and burning huts to the ground, Kaile fought against his control. During the time when Black Dranzer was recovering his strength, Kaile could do as he pleased, which was usually move as far north as possible.

Black Dranzer had been forcing him to move towards Holy Mountain. There, the Elemental Orb lay. The Elemental Orb was the source of life for all Sacred Beasts. If Black Dranzer managed to taint it with his black power, there would be nobody to stop him from doing as he pleased, because all the bitbeasts would be under his control.

As he continued to walk through the mountain path that would lead him around the most recently raided village, Kaile couldn't help but think back to better times…

-

"_Hurry, I can't hold on much longer!" Tyson, who was hanging from a cliff, called to his best friend. _

_"Hang in there, Tyson, I have you!" Kaile yelled, grabbing the 12-year-old's hand and pulling him up. "If I had a copper piece for every time I've saved you in the three years that I've known you, I would be able to trade it in for an entire gold mine," Kaile said smiling and laying down. _

_Tyson pouted and sat down next to him, leaning against a bolder behind him. Glancing over at Kaile, he couldn't help but shiver. He loved Kaile, but if anybody found out they were even _friends,_ they could be killed, and he couldn't bear for that to happen. _

_Kaile looked up at Tyson and frowned. "What's wrong?" _

_"My father's making me get married in a year," Tyson said. _

_"Yeah. Mine too. The weddings in six months. Some bitch from across the river," Kaile said, earning a laugh from the younger boy. "You have feelings for me don't you?" Kaile said. Tyson frowned. The night ended in passion._

_-_

**_Ice surrounded them. Kaile stood in the middle of a frozen lake. The ice was cracking. He was going to drown. And hand reached out. He grabbed it. It pulled him to safety. He got on a mettle bird and flew to a stone village. In a underground building, he launched Black Dranzer, and then ran back to Tyson, Kenneth, Raymond and Maxwell, who welcomed him with open arms…_**

-

Tyson sat up. Where had that come from. The people in his dream had been his friends…hadn't they? They were them, and yet they weren't them at the same time. What were those places? Who were those people?

"Is something bothering you, Tyson?" Dragoon asked. Tyson frowned.

"No, I just had a strange dream. I'm going to take a walk, I should be back before sunrise."

"I'd like to hear about that dream when you come back," Dragoon said. Tyson nodded as he walked out of the cave.

What had that dream meant. What really disturbed him was that Kenneth had been alive in that dream. He was dead. When Kenneth's friend, a Sacred Beast named Dizzara, was sealed by the Hunters, the attack had killed him. Over come by grief, Kenneth's lover, Zeon, had killed himself, allowing his friend Cerberus to be captured as well.

'Has it really been only one year since that happened?" Tyson thought. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of foot steps. Looking up. He saw a familiar silhouette. He seemed tired. Broken. But still himself, despite all that had happened.

"T-Tyson?"

"Kaile…."

* * *

Kay: Bum-bum-bum. The plot thickens. The itallics where/are memories/ visions of the past, and the bold itallicswere/are visions of thefuter.I decided to add some Kenny/Zeo into the mix, too. Tell me what you think guys. Reveiw and tell me you forgive me! Oh, and happy belated b-day, Aki. 


End file.
